You're My Reason
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: No summary. This is TaeKook/VKook/TaeJung FanFict. Gs for Kook. Rated: Tmenuju M. Bahasa non baku. Don't Like Don't Read! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+ menuju M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang cepat, setting kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa, cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Cklik

Cklik

"Ya begitu bagus."

Cklik

"Ekspresimu kurang.."

Cklik Cklik

"Nah seperti itu."

Cklik

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar di salah satu gedung di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat ramai. Beberapa kali flash kamera terus mengarah pada suatu objek. Tepatnya kepada seorang namja yang terbilang tampan bahkan sangat tampan. Rambut cokelat karamelnya terlihat sangat lembut meski tak tertata rapi. Tatapan matanya tajam namun terkesan mendalam. Dan jangan lupakan juga kulit tan nya yang sangat terlihat eksotis saat kulit itu nampak bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan itu.

"Oke, V! Cukup! Pemotretan selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya! Tim bereskan alat-alatnya!" Ujar seorang fotografer yang sudah sangat di kenal di dunia fotografi kepada sang objek tadi yang di panggil dengan sebutan, V?

"Kerja bagus! Aku memang tidak pernah salah memilihmu sebagai modelku." Ujar fotografer tadi sambil menepuk bahu kanan V.

"Kamsahamnida, Namjoon-ssi." Balas V sopan sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada fotografer yang bernama Namjoon itu.

"Tae-ah! Ohh Namjoon-ssi. Mian..." ujar seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang yang di pakai sebagai lokasi pemotretan itu.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi." Balas Namjoon pada namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa setelah ini aku masih ada schedule lagi?" Tanya V pada Yoongi sambil melepaskan dasi yang di kenakannya mengingat tema pemotretannya kali ini yang cukup formal dengan beragam setelan jas. Tak lama Namjoon pun pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu berbicara berdua.

"Ani. Sekitar 2 jam lagi kau baru ada schedule lain. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, Tae." Balas Yoongi membuat V menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Nugu?"

"Your new assistant. 'Cause I can't handle you alone anymore and your baggage of course. So you need an assistant who can help you and me, maybe?" Jelas Yoongi dan V pun hanya menghela nafasnya saja. Ia tidak terlalu perduli karena masalah asisten atau apapun, itu semua adalah masalah Yoongi, managernya.

V mengikuti langkah kemana Yoongi membawanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin managernya itu marah jika ia mengeluh apalagi menolak. Karena menurutnya, Yoongi itu adalah seorang manager tergalak yang pernah ia temui. Dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh, membantah apalagi menolak permintaannya. Jadi V hanya menurut pada managernya itu. Sedikit aneh memang melihat hubungan mereka apalagi jika di lihat dari segi profesi. Disini V adalah modelnya sementara Yoongi hanya manager dan merangkap sebagai asistennya dulu sebelum ia bilang jika akan memperkenalkan seorang baru. Harusnya managerlah yang harus menuruti sang model atau orang yang ia manageri. Bukan malah sang model yang harus menuruti managernya?

Yoongi membawa V ke ruang ganti yang disiapkan untuknya. Sepertinya orang yang ingin di kenalkan padanya itu sudah berada disana. Karena seperti biasa V tidak pernah mau ruangan tempat ia berganti dan make up di datangi orang lain kecuali managernya ataupun pemake up artist. V ini sangat banyak menuntut, egois dan anti berinteraksi dengan orang luar kecuali rekan kerjanya itu pun hanya jika di lokasi saja selepas itu ia masa bodo dengan mereka. Maka tidak heran meski memiliki banyak fans, ia juga banyak memiliki haters karena sikapnya itu. V melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti plus ruang make up nya tadi. Ia bisa melihat jika disana kini sudah berada seseorang yang terlihat sedang membereskan sesuatu. Dan V yakin mungkin itu adalah assistant barunya.

"Ehemm.." deham V membuat orang itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan segera menghadap ke arah V dan Yoongi. Orang itu pun segera membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Nah V, dia adalah assistant barumu. Namanya..."

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Joneun Jeon Jungkook imnida..." ujar orang itu lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi pada V berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Jungkook? Hmm okay. But, hyung? A girl? Are you kidding me?" Ujar V sedikit ketus saat memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Jungkook yang merasa di perhatikan pun hanya bisa menunduk terus.

"Hey, c'mon. I'm not kidding you. And yes, she is a girl and your new assistant now. So have a problem?" Tanya Yoongi pada V.

"Tapi, hyung. Apa baik mempekerjakan seorang yeoja sebagai assistantku? Huh I think no! Kenapa hyung tidak mempekerjakan orang lain saja?" Ujar V sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"A girl or a boy is same. Sudahlah jadi terima saja. Lagipula ia juga dipilih oleh perusahaan untuk menjadi assistantmu." Ujar Yoongi. V hanya bisa terdiam. Jika sudah membawa perusahaan, ia sudah tidak bisa membantah apapun.

"Hahh oke. Aku terima." Balas V singkat. Yoongi pun tersenyum senang.

"Nah, Kook. Kau sudah dengar bukan? Sekarang kau sudah resmi bekerja. Sebagai assistant V aka Kim Taehyung ini." Ujar Yoongi pada Jungkook yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung! Stop called me with my real name!" Kesal V yang hanya di balas kekehan saja dari Yoongi sebagai tanggapan.

"A-aku... Akan berusaha keras, Tuan." Balas Jungkook sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Eyy jangan seformal itu. Dan aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku..."

"O-oppa?"

"Ne. O-P-P-A."

"Oppa? Cih! Sudahlah hyung! Jangan aneh-aneh deh! Menyuruhnya untuk memanggilmu apa? Oppa? Cih!" Ujar V yang segera mendapat death glare dari Yoongi.

"Cih! Terserah hyung saja!" Ujar V akhirnya setelah sadar mendapat glare dari Yoongi.

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan apapun lagi. V kini sibuk dengan gadgetnya sementara Yoongi sibuk memberikan arahan kepada Jungkook, sang assistant baru. Jungkook mendengarkannya dengan baik dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda jika ia mengerti. Sesekali V melirik ke arah manager dan assistant barunya itu lalu kembali fokus pada layar gadgetnya yang entah sedang menampilkan apa.

-Assistant baru? Hah lihat saja seberapa lama kau akan betah menjadi assitantku, gadis kelinci!- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

"Nah ini kamarmu. Kau bisa istirahat disini. Mian jika sedikit berantakan karena maklum biasanya hanya 2 orang namja yang tinggal di sini." Ujar Yoongi saat memperlihatkan letak kamar tempat Jungkook untuk beristirahat.

"Kamsahamnida, oppa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok. Sudah di berikan tempat untuk tinggal saja aku sudah cukup senang." Balas Jungkook dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

Ya, Jungkook memang kini di haruskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan V dan juga Yoongi di sebuah apartment dan harus meninggalkan apartment sewa lamanya demi pekerjaan baru yang digelutinya. Ini semua sudah tertulis di dalam kontrak kerja Jungkook dengan agensi keartisan tempat V bernaung dan Jungkook harus melakukannya sesuai dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang ada di dalam surat kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani tentunya. Meski ya Jungkook mengakui ia sedikit takut karena bagaimana pun ia seorang yeoja dan kontrak kerjanya mengharuskan dirinya untuk tinggal satu atap, satu apartment dengan 2 orang namja. Tentu ini tidak mudah untuknya. Namun lagi-lagi karena kontrak, ia pun mau tidak mau menerimanya.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah. Kau pasti sudah lelah karena bekerja. Dan besok pagi jam 8 kau harus segera siap-siap karena Taehyung ada pemotretan lagi." Ujar Yoongi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook di kamar barunya.

Selepas kepergian Yoongi, Jungkook pun meletakkan koper dan barangnya yang lain di sudut kamar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang ada. Jungkook mengakui kamar barunya ini memang terlihat tidak terlalu besar namun jika di bandingkan dengan kamar di apartment sewa lamanya, kamar ini jauh terlihat lebih besar dari pada kamar lamanya. Jungkook cukup senang akan hal itu. Jungkook mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar kamar itu. Dan ia baru sadar sepertinya kamarnya ini menjadi tempat dimana V sang model biasa meletakkan beragam figura foto dirinya serta beragam hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Terlihat dari banyaknya tumpukan figura dan board-board bertuliskan nama V ataupun Taehyung. Lalu ada beragam boneka serta hadiah-hadiah kecil yang di letakkan di sebuah lemari kaca yang sangat besar. Jungkook tersenyum melihat semuanya itu. Sangat tidak menyangka jika V akan menyimpan semua hadiahnya serapi itu.

"V aka Kim Taehyung. Seorang model muda berusia 22 tahun yang terlihat tampan dan juga misterius. Tapi ternyata di balik kemisteriusanmu itu kau sangat menghargai fansmu." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah sebuah figura yang sangat besar bahkan sampai bisa menutupi seperempat dinding kamar itu yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto V aka Taehyung untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah.

Setelahnya ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ia juga telah mengambil peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti untuknya Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket penuh dengan keringat karena sudah seharian bekerja. Bekerja sebagai seorang assistent apalagi menjadi assistent seorang model seterkenal V membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra mengikuti kemanapun dan melakukan apapun yang di perintahkan. Beruntung kamar mandi itu berada di dalam kamar jadi Jungkook tidak perlu lagi mencari kamar mandi di luar.

"Hahhh segarnya..." Ujar Jungkook saat merasakan butir-butir air itu jatuh membasahi wajah hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadi terkuncir pun kini menjadi terlihat basah.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 15 menit Jungkook berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kini ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan sebuah t-shirt longgar dan sebuah hot pants katun berwarna hitam serta sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wajah Jungkook kini nampak terlihat semakin segar setelah mandi.

Jungkook kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan masih sibuk mencoba mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih basah. Sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jam dinding yang tergantung. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat jarum pendek jam itu sudah tepat berada di angka 1 tanda jika sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aigoo sudah menjelang pagi lagi? Astaga bahkan aku saja belum tidur." Ujar Jungkook masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Srekk

Srekk

Srekk

Berulang kali Jungkook terus mengusak-ngusak rambutnya agar bisa cepat kering. Ia sudah di buru waktu agar ia bisa cepat untuk tidur. Ia lelah meski ia akui ia masih belum mengantuk. Mungkin acara mandinya tadi yang membuat rasa kantuknya jadi hilang.

"Hahh bagaimana ini? Rambutku masih basah dan aku juga masih belum mengantuk." Keluh Jungkook dan meletakkan handuknya tadi di tempat tidur.

"Mungkin dengan berjalan mengililingi apartment ini aku jadi mengantuk. Lagipula aku juga belum melihat-lihat apartment ini juga." Putus Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia takut bisa menganggu atau mungkin membangunkan V ataupun Yoongi yang ia yakini pasti sudah mulai mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing. Jungkook melirik ke arah depan tempat kedua kamar Yoongi dan V berada. Ya kamarnya memang bersebrangan dengan kamar milik mereka dan hanya di batasi ruang tengah untuk tempat menonton TV merangkap ruang tamu mengingat apartment ini memang memiliki 3 kamar.

Lampu di ruangan tengah itu sudah di matikan membuat Jungkook sedikit kesulitan melihat karena gelap. Jungkook merogoh saku hot pantsnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa memberikan penerangan sedikit.

Dengan seberkas cahaya dari ponsel yang di temuinya di saku, Jungkook pun melangkah ke arah samping tempat dimana balkon berada. Lampu di balkon itu terlihat masih menyala meski tidak terlalu terang karena memang sengaja tidak di matikan.

Klek

CKLEK

Jungkook membuka kunci pintu balkon itu perlahan mencoba meminimalkan suara yang tercipta agar tidak dicurigai sebagai pencuri? Angin malam itu pun berhembus mengenai tubuh dan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang terasa dingin sekaligus menyejukkan di kulitnya.

Namun baru beberapa detik Jungkook merasakan terpaan angin malam itu namun ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kanannya membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takut. Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam mematung tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya. Kini pikirannya malah membayangkan sosok makhluk astral yang selalu di takutinya sejak kecil.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jungkook pun masih diam di posisinya. Bahkan ia menahan nafasnya takut-takut sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya itu benar sosok makhluk astral seperti yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sedang apa disini?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Lagi-lagi Jungkook masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak. Ia masih mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang sosok makhluk astral yang terus memenuhi pikirannya itu dan mencoba mendengar suara... Berbicara soal suara, Jungkook merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Aku tanya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Lagi. Suara itu. Jungkook sangat yakin ia mengenali suara itu. Tapi... dimana? Dan astaga! Jungkook segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu ani, orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ahhh T-Taehyung-s-ssi.. Mi-mian..." ujar Jungkook meminta maaf. Ia merasa mungkin suara-suara yang banyak dihasilkan dirinya sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Sia-sia usaha yang Jungkook lakukan untuk meminimalkan suara jika pada akhirnya tetap bisa mengganggu Taehyung.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Ujar Taehyung sambil melangkahkan dirinya semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya.

Dukk

Kini Jungkook sudah terpojok pada pintu kaca balkon itu dan tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook masih mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang terus berkedip karena terkejut. Taehyung meletakan kedua lengannya di antara tubuh Jungkook, mengurungnya agar Jungkook tidak bisa pergi ataupun kabur darinya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari sebuah smirk tercipta di wajah Taehyung terlebih ruangan itu memang gelap dan hanya terlihat bias-bias cahaya dari balkon membuat seringaian itu luput dari pandangan Jungkook.

"A-aku... A-aku ha-hanya ingin pe-pergi ke bal-balkon saja. Ka-karena a-aku sedang ti-tidak bisa ti-tidur." Jawab Jungkook gugup mengingat jaraknya dengan jarak Taehyung sangat sangat dekat sekarang.

"Benarkah? Wae?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dan kembali semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin bergerak gelisah.

"A-aku ju-juga ti-tidak tahu..." balas Jungkook terbata. Beberapa kali Jungkook menegak salivanya saat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan wajah Taehyung yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi? Mau aku bantu kau untuk tidur, hmm?" Bisik Taehyung seduktif tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook membuat Jungkook berkeringat dingin. Kedua tangannya terus mengepal di samping tubuhnya untuk mencoba menahan sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Hmm a-aku... A-aku... Ahhh..." desah Jungkook saat bibir Taehyung mengecup pangkal lehernya.

"Ohh kau menyukainya?" Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali mengecupi pangkal leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin berkeringat dingin. Kedua kakinya pun sudah terasa sangat sangat lemas hingga ia tidak yakin bisa menopang tubuhnya dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

"Ahhh hen-hentikan hmphhh..." Desah Jungkook lagi saat Taehyung kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher putih Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin merasa lemas sekarang. Akal sehatnya kini pun sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena kecupan-kecupan ringan yang di berikan oleh Taehyung di area paling sensitifnya itu. Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba menahan desahan-desahan yang tercipta saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh lehernya berulang kali. Taehyung menyeringai di dalam kegiatannya yang terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher putih Jungkook itu. Dari apa yang ia lihat ini, ia sangat yakin pasti Jungkook sedang berusaha untuk terus menahan dirinya karena ia berhasil menguasai salah satu area sensitif yeoja itu.

Taehyung semakin gencar memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher putih Jungkook bahkan kini sudah semakin turun ke bahu kiri Jungkook yang terekspos karena t-shirt berkerah longgar yang di kenakannya. Taehyung memajukan dirinya selangkah ke depan dan tubuhnya kini sudah benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat nafas Jungkook yang terengah-engah di tambah dadanya yang naik turun dan berulang kali mengigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan Taehyung sejak tadi mungkin bisa berjalan lancar.

Brukk

Tanpa di duga, tubuh Jungkook yang sedaritadi melemas kini sudah berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Jungkook sudah terkulai lemas di dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam, keningnya berkeringat, bahkan bibir bawahnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah mungkin karena sedaritadi Jungkook yang terus menggigitinya.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung namun tak mendapat respon dari Jungkook.

"Kook? Kau pingsan? Kook?" Taehyung mencoba menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Jungkook namun tidak ada hasil. Jungkook sama sekali tidak bergerak. Taehyung mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Jungkook dan bisa merasa hembusan nafas dari sana membuat Taehyung lega.

"Untunglah hanya pingsan." Ujar Taehyung lega. Ia menatap kembali wajah Jungkook yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya sekilas lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar penyimpanan hadiah atau sekarang sudah menjadi kamar Jungkook.

SKIP

Jungkook kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Suara getaran ponsel miliknya sedikit mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu melirik ke arah meja nakas di samping kanan tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda persegi itu dari sana. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung saja menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

-Kookie? Ini benar kau kan? Kenapa suaramu mengerikan begitu kekekeke- ujar suara di sebrang telepon. Jungkook yang mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan tersenyum seketika.

"Oppa! Bogoshipoyo..." ujar Jungkook dengan manjanya. Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang telepon itu.

-Nado jeongmal bogoshipoyo, Kookie... Bagaimana kabarmu, hmm?-

"Baik seperti biasa. Kalau oppa?"

-Oppa kira keadaanmu tidak baik karena merindukan oppa heheh bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sangat merindukan oppa?-

"Yak! Oppa!" Teriak Jungkook kesal karena namja di telepon itu menggodanya.

-Kekeke mian, kabar oppa baik kok. Mian karena pekerjaan oppa yang sibuk, oppa jadi jarang menghubungimu, Kookie. Dan nanti oppa sempatkan untuk kembali ke Busan, ne.-

"Jeongmal? Oppa benar akan kembali ke Busan?"

-Ne. Tapi mian tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjushi? Mereka baik kan?-

"Ne, oppa. Appa dan eomma baik kok."

-Ahh oppa jadi rindu Busan. Merindukanmu juga.-

Deg

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia jadi mengingat Busan. Ya sudah lebih dari 3 bulan ini Jungkook pergi dari Busan ke Seoul. Tujuan awalnya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan namja yang di sebrang telepon itu sekaligus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Namun tentu saja ia tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia berada di Seoul pada namja itu. Karena ia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada namja itu kelak jika mereka bertemu meski sepertinya tidak bisa dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini.

"Karena itu cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulanglah sesekali ke Busan. Aku kan sangat merindukanmu, oppa..." ujar Jungkook dengan nada manja. Ia memang sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan namja di telepon itu.

-Ne, ne, ne akan oppa usahakan. Kookie, sudah dulu ya. Oppa harus kembali bekerja. Byebye. Saranghae, Kookie.-

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, oppa.- balas Jungkook lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Senyum kini tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya setiap kali habis bertelponan dengan namja itu seperti saat ini. Namja itu, adalah tunangannya. Jika di ingat mungkin sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini Jungkook dengan namja di telepon tadi resmi bertunangan. Mengingat saat itu Jungkook masih berusia 18 tahun sementara namja itu berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Jungkook kembali tersenyum saat mengingat moment pertunangannya dengan namja itu yang membuat hatinya selalu merasa bahagia dan nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Aigoo sudah jam 6!" Keluh Jungkook lalu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi.

Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum ia keluar kamar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat kacau ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi. Setelah selesai, dengan rambut yang sudah di kuncir tinggi-tinggi, Jungkook pun segera keluar kamarnya.

CKLEK

Terlihat lampu di ruang tengah itu masih mati menandakan belum ada di antara Yoongi ataupun Taehyung yang sudah terbangun. Mungkin karena mereka berdua yang masih kelelahan dan tertidur nyenyak. Jungkook berjalan menuju ke saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Kini ruangan itu sudah terlihat terang. Mata bulat Jungkook kini melihat ke arah pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Jungkook pun segera mematikan lampu itu. Mengingat soal balkon, entah mengapa ia jadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang sempat terjadi semalam antara dirinya dengan Taehyung? Namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karenanya ia pun hanya cuek dan tidak ingin di pusingkan dengan hal itu. Jungkook pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan segera berjalan menuju ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan mungkin suatu tugas yang baik yang bisa ia lakukan.

SKIP

Sarapan itu kini sudah siap di atas meja makan. 3 piring spagetti spicy tuna sudah di tata oleh Jungkook. Namun ia masih belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda jika Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah bangun. Ia jadi khawatir jika terus di biarkan. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi bisa kesiangan dan terlambat datang nanti ke pemotretan. Namun jika Jungkook membangunkan mereka, ia takut merasa tidak sopan.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yoongi dan juga Taehyung segera. Meski merasa ragu tapi ia mau tidak mau membangunkan mereka takut jika semakin lama dibiarkan, mereka malah akan kesiangan nantinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar pertama yang berada di sebelah kiri tepat di samping ruang dapur. Ia tidak tahu itu kamar milik siapa jadi ia hanya mengetuknya saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu karena tadi belum mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Ne?" Ujar Yoongi sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Nampaknya Yoongi baru saja bangun bisa di lihat dari matanya yang sipit terlihat semakin sipit karena masih setengah terpejam.

"Hmm... Mi-mianhae, oppa. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan perasaan tidak enak karena telah membangunkan Yoongi yang masih terlihat benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hoamm... Ani. Gomawo sudah membangunkan." Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Jungkook.

"Oh gomawo.." Jungkook pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar di samping kanan, tepatnya kamar Taehyung.

Tok Tok Tok

Seperti halnya tadi, Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook mengetuk lagi pintu itu namun masih sama tak mendapat jawaban membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Masuk saja, Kook. Taehyung memang tidak akan mempan di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Ne?"

"Tak apa, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak di kunci." Balas Yoongi.

"Tapi, op-oppa..."

"Masuklah dan tolong bangunkan Taehyung." Ujar Yoongi lalu langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar Yoongi yang sudah tertutup.

"Hahh.. Apa boleh buat... Hufff..." Jungkook membuka kenop pintu kamar Taehyung. Dan benar pintu kamar itu memang tidak tertutup. Jungkook mendorong pintu itu ke dalam agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa serba putih itu.

Jungkook dapat melihat ada seseorang yang masih bergelut di dalam selimutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tertutup oleh selimut sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur utama. Berkali-kali ia menelan salivanya susah payah karena gugup dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hmm... T-Taehyung-ssi..." panggil Jungkook perlahan. Namun nampaknya tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari namja itu.

"T-Taehyung-ssi..." Panggil Jungkook lagi. Namun lagi-lagi masih tak ada jawaban membuat Jungkook bingung karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang pas untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung-ssi..." panggil Jungkook lagi dan kini sambil mencoba menepuk-nepuk selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bahkan wajah Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung..." balas Taehyung dengan suara serak khas orang yang masih mengantuk.

"Taehyung-ssi. Ini aku Jungkook, bukan Yoongi oppa. Oppa memintaku untuk membangunkanmu karena ini sudah pagi. Bukankah Taehyung-ssi nanti ada pemotretan? Dan aku sudah menyi-"

"Diam, bawel!" Balas Taehyung lalu terbangun tiba-tiba.

Taehyung membuka selimut yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan kini terlihat wajahnya yang tampan yang baru saja bangun tidur. Wajahnya nampak lucu seperti bayi yang sedang kesal. Imagenya jadi berubah dengan setiap pemotretannya yang selalu menggunakan tema Bad Boy karena aslinya jika di lihat ia nampak bak seorang 'Baby Angel'. Rambut cokelat karamelnya yang berantakan, kulit tan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat, hidung mancung, bibir plum alami, dan matanya yang wahh sungguh nampak sempurna layaknya seorang malaikat. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terpesona.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit sinis sambil menatap Jungkook. Taehyung segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur king size nya. Dan jika di perhatikan, Taehyung ternyata tidur dengan topless.

"A-ani..." balas Jungkook lalu menundukkan wajahnya menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena tersadar jika namja di hadapannya ini memang topless.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan menatap Jungkook.

"A-aku di mintai tolong oleh Yoongi oppa untuk membangunkanmu, Taehyung-ssi." Balas Jungkook gugup. Ia tahu pasti Taehyung sangat tidak suka jika orang asing main seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Mianhae... Aku akan mengingatnya. Mian..." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya mencoba meminta maaf lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bodoh." Ujar Taehyung saat menatap kepergian Jungkook.

Brakk

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dengan sedikit kuat lalu berdiri bersandar disana. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Ia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat Kookie? Aigoo... Mata polosku..." ujar Jungkook lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kookie, ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan pikiranmu, itu, eoh? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Jungkook lagi lalu menepuki kepalanya.

"Loh? Kook? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi terlihat dari rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang masih basah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aniyo, oppa. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Jungkook lalu berlari melesat ke ruang makan.

"Aneh." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu ikut berjalan ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

TBC/ END / DELETE

.

.

.

Haii Vie kembali dengan FF yang semakin lama semakin gaje huahaha... sebenarnya FF ini udah lumayan lama di ketik tapi baru di post baru-baru ini. Makanya ceritanya jadi pasaran gak karu-karuan begini huffttt

Oh iya aku ingin minta pendapat kalian nih lebih baik FF ini di lanjut, end, atau delete aja ya? Dan masalah couple yang cocok untuk Jungkook selain Taetae siapa ya? Ada ide? Hehehe..

Review? I really thanks to you if you review this FF hehe bye


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+ menuju M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang cepat, setting kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa, cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dengan sedikit kuat lalu berdiri bersandar disana. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Ia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat Kookie? Aigoo... Mata polosku..." ujar Jungkook lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kookie, ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan pikiranmu, itu, eoh? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Jungkook lagi lalu menepuki kepalanya.

"Loh? Kook? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi terlihat dari rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang masih basah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aniyo, oppa. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Jungkook lalu berlari melesat ke ruang makan.

"Aneh." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu ikut berjalan ke ruang makan.

Setelah semua menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, Taehyung, Yoongi beserta Jungkook pun segera berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan hari ini yang akan memakan waktu berjam-jam mengingat lokasinya tidak berada di Seoul melainkan Pulau Jeju. Jeju? Ya, tempat itu di pilih karena sesuai dengan tema pemotretan majalah Taehyung yaitu musim panas. Dan dipastikan lokasi yang akan digunakan adalah pantai.

"Ne, ne, ne.. Aku mengerti hyung.. Mau berapa kali lagi hyung terus mengulanginya? Ishh aku bilang aku sudah mengerti!" Keluh Taehyung merasa kesal karena Yoongi yang terus menerus mengulang script yang ada padanya untuk pemotretan nanti.

"Aku kan hanya bermaksud mengingatkan! Yasudah istirahatlah sana! Perjalanan kita juga masih jauh." Ujar Yoongi dan kembali sibuk dengan beberapa lembar file dan gadgetnya membiarkan Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya tertidur. Yoongi tahu jika Taehyung memang sangat membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk istirahat sebelum mulai bekerja lagi.

Jungkook yang duduk di belakang kursi Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jendela pesawat ataupun membaca majalah yang dipinjamkan oleh sang pramugari. Ia duduk sendirian membuatnya kebosanan. Untunglah penerbangan dari Seoul ke Jeju tidak memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga tidak membuat Jungkook berlama-lama bosan.

Pesawat yang membawa Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook sudah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara di Pulau Jeju. Baru saja langkah kaki pertama mendarat di atas permukaan tanah pulau itu, mereka sudah di manjakan dengan udara di pulau itu yang sangat bersahabat. Matahari masih bersinar di atas kepala mereka, meski begitu sinarnya tidak terlalu menyengat membuat kulit mereka tidak langsung terbakar karena sengatan sinar matahari.

Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook kini berjalan dengan membawa 2 buah troli besar yang membawa semua barang bawaan mereka mencari seseorang yang sudah di tugaskan untuk menjemput mereka ketika mereka sudah mendarat di pulau itu. Sudah sekitar setengah jam lamanya mereka menunggu namun orang yang ditugaskan itu sepertinya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Taehyung memberenggut kesal. Ia sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan juga lelah. Ia ingin segera cepat sampai ke hotel dan melanjutkan istirahatnya yang sempat tertunda sebelum kembali menjalankan pemotretan sore harinya.

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu disini!" Keluh Taehyung tidak sabar. Ia sudah sangat sangat lelah.

"Sabarlah, Tae! Mungkin orang itu sedikit kebingungan dan tidak tahu kita ada disini." Balas Yoongi sedikit kesal dengan ketidaksabaran Taehyung.

"Ishh!" Taehyung sudah sangat merasa kesal. Ia memang sangat tidak suka menunggu.

Tak lama terlihat seorang namja yang tampak tergesa-gesa dan kebingungan. Tangannya memegang sebuah papan nama besar. Kepalanya seolah sedang mencari-cari seseorang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jungkook memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu. Dan matanya menangkap nama yang tertera di papan itu. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oppa.. Sepertinya itu dia." Ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk namja tadi yang masih saja terlihat kebingungan di depan pintu kedatangan.

"Kau benar. Kajja kita hampiri dia!" Balas Yoongi lalu berjalan dengan mendorong salah satu troli dan meninggalkan troli lainnya untuk di bawa Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung hanya berjalan santai di belakang Yoongi dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, kebiasaan Taehyung.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jungkook membawa troli yang penuh dengan barang itu. Ia merasa troli itu sangat berat memang. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia harus bisa mendorongnya terlebih ini merupakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai asisten.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi dan Taehyung dari belakang lengkap dengan troli beratnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan kedepan seolah takut kehilangan jejak kedua namja itu apalagi jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup jauh. Mungkin karena Jungkook yang terlalu lama berjalan.

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah berbincang bersama seorang namja yang sepertinya di tugaskan untuk menjemput mereka. Tak lama mereka bertiga pun melangkah. Jungkook mencoba mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Aigoo, josonghamnida.. josonghamnida..." ujar Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Aigoo! Jimin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak namja lainnya saat melihat namja yang di panggil dengan nama Jimin itu mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Gwenchana, hyung.." jawab namja bernama Jimin itu lengkap dengan senyumannya. Jungkook sebagai tersangka bersalah hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Teriak namja tinggi berkacamata di samping namja bernama Jimin itu dengan nada marah.

"Sudahlah hyung... Ia tidak sengaja. Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jimin mencoba menenangkan namja tinggi di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Apa kau tidak punya mata, eoh? Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak ini, hah?" Teriak namja tinggi itu lagi membuat Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jin hyung! Su-"

"Dia ini Park Jimin! Seorang aktor dan model terkenal! Dan kau! Berani-beraninya membuatnya terjatuh! Bagaimana jika ia sampai terluka, hah?" Teriak Jin menggebu-gebu bahkan karena teriakannya itu, ia menjadi pusat tontonan para penumpang yang berlalu lalang di dalam bandara.

"Mianhamnida... Sungguh saya tidak sengaja..." balas Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah hyung... Yang penting dia sudah meminta maaf, bukan? Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita cepat karena pesawat kita sebentar lagi akan berangkat." Ujar Jimin sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dan kau! Lain kali, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Ujar Jin ketus lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mian. Maaf atas kelakukan hyungku ya..." ujar Jimin lengkap dengan senyum manisnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook.

Selepas kepergian dua namja bernama Jimin dan Jin itu, Jungkook kembali mendorong troli berisi barang-barang Taehyung yang- ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung, Jungkook kini tidak mendapati keberadaan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi di sekitarnya. Padahal seingatnya, mereka berdua sudah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Mungkin karena insiden penabrakkan tadi, Jungkook jadi kehilangan jejak Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Dan kini Jungkook hanya bisa meringis. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang karena ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kemana?" Keluhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap ia dapat menemukan keberadaan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi.

Pipp

Jungkook mencoba menelpon Yoongi. Namun sambungannya selalu terputus dan jika pun tersambung, ponsel Yoongi pasti tersambung dengan operator. Jungkook semakin bingung sekarang. Mengapa ia tidak mencoba menghubungi Taehyung? Siapa tahu saja kan ponsel Taehyung bisa tersambung. Jungkook tidak melakukannya karena ia tidak tahu nomor ponsel Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung tidak memberikannya dan Yoongi pun tidak memberitahunya. Dan jadilah Jungkook sendirian dengan kebingungan yang melanda.

Grebb Krettt

"Ya! Kau mau bawa kemana troli-

-ku?"

"Menyusahkan! Cepat! Aku sudah lelah!" Balas Taehyung ketus. Jungkook masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya tadi karena masih terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Taehyung menyusulnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Cepatlah!" Teriak Taehyung lagi lalu berjalan sambil mendorong troli penuh barang itu.

SKIP

"Kook! Kau darimana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir." Ujar Yoongi saat Jungkook kini sudah menyusul ke tempat mobil jemputan mereka terparkir.

"Mian, oppa. Tadi aku tersesat jadi aku..."

"Hyung! Nanti saja bicaranya! Aku lelah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat!" Keluh Taehyung kemudian masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tengah.

"Hahh dasar! Baiklah cepat masuk, Kook!" Ujar Yoongi lalu ikut masuk ke dalam van di kursi depan di samping kursi kemudi. Jungkook pun ikut masuj ke dalam van dan duduk di kursi tengah tepatnya di samping Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang kini sedang mencoba menyamankan posisinya pada jok tempat duduk dengan mata terpejam dan kedua telinga yang dipasangkan headset. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah mulai mencoba untuk tidur. Jungkook pun tersenyum simpul melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil tepat saat mobil van itu berjalan meninggalkan bandara menuju ke tempat penginapan mereka.

Mata Jungkook begitu di manjakan dengan pemandangan indah yang di lihatnya di sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke penginapan tempat mereka akan menginap. Ia bisa melihat pantai-pantai indah dengan laut biru serta pasir putih di sepanjang perjalanan. Tak hanya pantai, Jungkook juga bisa melihat berbagai padang rumput dan hamparan berbagai jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni di sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan. Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk tidak mengabadikan lewat ponselnya.

Dengan ponsel di tangan dan klik Jungkook sudah mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu. Ia tersenyum dengan hasil jepretannya. Meski tidak seperti hasil foto dari fotografer profesional, tapi hasil jepretannya tidak buruk ataupun mengecewakan.

Jungkook masih saja asik mengabadikan semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya itu tanpa menyadari jika kini mobil van yang ditumpanginya bersama Taehyung dan juga Yoongi telah terparkir di depan sebuah penginapan yang berada tepat di pinggir pantai.

Penginapan itu terlihat besar dan mewah. Suasana di penginapan itu juga sangat tenang dan sangat pas untuk tempat menenangkan pikiran bagi orang yang membutuhkan tempat sunyi.

Yoongi sudah keluar dari dalam van dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju ke sebuah cottage yang sudah di booked sebelumnya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook selama tinggal di Jeju. Sebelum Jungkook ikut turun, Jungkook mencoba untuk membangunkan Taehyung yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya karena posisinya dari awal mereka pergi sampai sekarang tak berubah.

"Taehyung-ssi... Kita sudah sampai..." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk lengan Taehyung perlahan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi..." Panggil Jungkook lagi dan kembali menepuk-nepuk lengan Taehyung. Lagi dan lagi Taehyung masih diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga entah panggilan yang keberapa Taehyung baru mulai terlihat bergerak.

"Taehyung-ssi... Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar dari dalam van.

"Hoammm..." Taehyung menguap dan meregangkan kedua lengannya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari dalam van.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di dalam. 2 jam lagi kita baru akan ke lokasi pemotretan." Ujar Yoongi saat melihat Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari dalam van.

Cottage itu tidak terlalu besar memang. Hanya terdiri dari 2 kamar tidur, ruang TV, dapur serta teras dan juga kolam renang di halaman belakang cottage itu. Meski tidak besar, namun cottage itu terasa nyaman dan enak untuk di tempati.

Jungkook mengambil dua buah koper dari dalam bagasi van dan membawa kedua koper itu masuk ke dalam cottage. Ia meletakannya tepat di depan pintu masuk karena ia tidak tahu akan di letakan dimana kedua koper milik Taehyung itu.

"Bawalah satu persatu..." Ujar Yoongi sambil menahan tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena beban berat yang diangkatnya.

"Gomawo, oppa..." Balas Jungkook dan di balas seulas senyum dari Yoongi yang kemudian mengambil alih kedua koper dari tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar nomor dua yang letaknya di sebelah kanan pintu masuk setelah kamar pertama.

Brukk

Baru saja Jungkook berbalik dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakkan dengan tubuh Taehyung dengan cukup keras hingga lagi-lagi ia hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja Taehyung tidak menarik kedua tangannya. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pinggulnya tidak jadi terbentur dengan lantai yang keras.

"Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" Ujar Taehyung ketus sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar pertama yang bisa di pastikan jika Taehyung pasti akan menempati kamar itu.

Jungkook hanya menghendikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan kembali ke van untuk menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Jungkook bolak-balik menurunkan barang dari bagasi van ke dalam cottage berulang-ulang. Dan kini setelah semua barang sudah di turunkan, ia sudah bisa bernafas lega. Ia sandarkan punggunya ke sandaran sofa empuk yang ada di ruang TV mini di dalam cottage itu. Ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini bahkan keringat sudah bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Lelah... Dan aku mengantuk..." Ujar Jungkook lalu menguap. Ia merasakan matanya sudah terasa berat karena efek kelelahan. Namun ia berusaha tetap terjaga karena bagaimana pun setelah ini ia harus ikut ke lokasi pemotretan Taehyung.

Tapi bagaimana pun usaha yang di lakukan Jungkook agar tetap terjaga, pada akhirnya ia pun tertidur juga di sofa. Yoongi baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar dan menemukan Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti kelelahan yang di alami Jungkook. Karena jika dihitung mungkin Jungkook sudah lebih dari 5 kali bolak-balik untuk menurunkan barang dari van.

"Hyung?" Panggil Taehyung saat ia baru saja keluar kamar dan mendapati Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar di sebelahnya.

"Ohh Tae apa yang kau lakukan di kamar itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Taehyung mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

"Tentu saja istirahat di kamarku. Memang ada apa?"

"Kau tidur denganku. Biarkan kamar itu di tempati oleh Jungkook. Kasihan dia. Apa kau tidak melihatnya sampai tertidur seperti itu di sofa?"

"Shireo! Hyung kan tahu aku tidak suka jika harus membagi kamar dengan orang lain meski dengan hyung sekalipun. Suruh Jungkook tidur di kamar lain saja!"

"Ya! Di cottage ini hanya ada 2 kamar, pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia tidur denganmu saja hyung."

"Ya! Dia itu yeoja! Yeoja! Jadi tidak mungkin aku berbagi kamar dengannya, pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja di tidur di sofa! Sofa itu kelihatannya juga empuk dan nyaman jika di tiduri."

"Ya! Dasar! Yasudah biar aku yang pindah ke kamarmu!" Putus Yoongi akhirnya lalu mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar yang semula di tempati oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Ya! Hyung! Andwae! Andwae!"

"Tidak suka? Baiklah selama seminggu ini aku akan menarik semua kartu kreditmu!" Ancam Yoongi dan sukses membuat Taehyung terbelalak.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, minggir! Aku mau masuk!" Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

SKIP

Jungkook mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan kesemutan pada kaki kanannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menggerakan kakinya dan itu membuat tidurnya jadi terganggu.

"Ahh ternyata aku benar ketiduran disini..." Ujar Jungkook saat menyadari jika dirinya tertidur di sofa. Ia menggapai kaki kanannya yang terasa kesemutan dengan kedua tangannya dan menekan-nekannya sedikit berharap kakinya akan terasa lebih baik.

"Ohh Tuhan sudah jam 2? Yaampun aku belum siap-siap! Pemotretan kan dimulai satu jam lagi! Yaampun!" Ujar Jungkook terkejut saat ia melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua sianh, satu sebelum waktu pemotretan Taehyung yang sudah di jadwalkan.

Dengan kaki yang masih kesemutan, Jungkook memaksa bangkit dan segera bersiap-siap. Namun ia bingung harus kemana. Dua kamar tidur yang ada sudah di tempati oleh Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Jadi dengan terpaksa, ia akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Kebetulan koper miliknya juga masih berada di luar. Ia segera mengambil pakaian gantinya secara asal dan langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook langsung segera menanggalkan pakaiannya padahal pintu kamar mandi yang ia gunakan ini tidak terkunci dengan rapat. Ia sudah terlalu terburu-buru sehingga ia tidak menyadari jika pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka. Jungkook langsung menutup tirai shower sebelum menghujani seluruh tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar dari dalam shower.

"Dasar hyung! Kenapa lama sekali mandinya! Padahal aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buang air kecil! Ishh!" Keluh Taehyung saat keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Huhh mau tidak mau aku harus memakai kamar mandi di dekat dapur!" Keluhnya lagi dan dengan ogah-ogahan ia berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Dasar hyu-"

Perkataan dan umpatan-umpatan dari mulut Taehyung pun terasa berhenti di tenggorokan saat ia memandang ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menegak salivanya dengan berat begitu menyadari jika ada orang lain di dalam kamar mandi itu selain dirinya. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya, yaitu bagian pribadinya kini sudah terasa menegak akan pemandangan erotis yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Siluet seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sempurna yang sedang asik mengeluarkan senandungnya saat air-air dari shower itu menghujani tubuhnya. Seluruh gerakan dan senandung yang ditimbulkan oleh Jungkook membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri itu.

-Oh shit! Aku harus mengurusnya segera!- batin Taehyung saat melirik ke bagian selangkangannya dan ternyata terlihat ada sesuatu yang menimbul dari sana.

Taehyung segera menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dan melesat kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia harus menuntaskan kegiatannya menidurkan adik kecilnya sesegera mungkin. Beruntung saat ia masuk, Yoongi baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan juga handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ohh Tae kau-

Brakk

buru-buru sekali..." ujar Yoongi bingung saat melihat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seperti seorang yang kesetanan. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali bersiap-siap.

SKIP

Jungkook kini sudah terlihat rapi. Dengan t-shirt longgar berwarna serta celana hitam panjang serta flat shoes hitam ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya di lokasi pemotretan Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai seorang asisten artis itu sebenarnya. Namun ia percaya pada dirinya jika ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Tak apa kan jika ia percaya diri seperti ini?

Setelah Jungkook mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya tinggi-tinggi, Jungkook segera mengambil tas dan juga beberapa barang keperluan Taehyung yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam satu koper dan membawanya ke van. Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah duduk di dalam van dan terlihat sedang terlibat beberapa obrolan serius. Setelah meletakan koper itu di bagasi, Jungkook pun langsung masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bagian tengah di samping Taehyung seperti biasanya.

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook saat Jungkook masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya. Jungkook yang sadar jika sedang ditatap Taehyung pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Namun sedetik kemudian Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Yoongi dan berpura-pura sibuk mendengarkan semua arahan Yoongi. Jungkook hanya menghendikkan bahunya saja melihat sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu karena ia tahu sepertinya Taehyung memang memiliki sifat yang dingin, terutama pada dirinya.

Tak terasa van yang membawa Taehyung, Jungkook dan Yoongi kini sudah berhenti dan terparkir manis di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Pantai itu terletak tidak jauh dari cottage tempat mereka menginap. Hamparan pasir putih pantai itu terlihat sangat bersih dan halus. Deburan ombak di pantai itu juga tidak begitu keras dan cenderung tenang. Air lautnya pun berwarna biru cerah dan terlihat sangat indah.

"Cuaca sedang bagus hari ini! Jadi bekerjalah dengan baik! Ohh V! Kau sudah datang? Cepatlah berganti pakaian karena kita akan segera memulai pemotretannya." Ujar seorang fotografer yang terkenal di dunia, Kim Namjoon.

Ya, V memang model tetap yang selalu di bidik oleh Namjoon. Sudah terhitung mungkin puluhan kali Taehyung selalu bekerjasama dengan Namjoon dan semua itu di mulai dari awal kariernya dulu sebelum seterkenal seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan Namjoon sendiri itulah yang dulu menawarkan Taehyung untuk menjadi model. Jadi bisa dibilang Namjoon ini adalah yang menjadi kunci awal kesuksesan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook, tolong berikan script ini pada Taehyung ya. Ia ada di sana. Aku ada keperluan sedikit. Tolong ya..." Ujar Yoongi sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang di sebutkan oleh Yoongi tadi.

Jungkook pun berjalan ke sebuah tenda yang dibangun tepat di pinggir pantai. Tenda itu sengaja di bangun sebagai tempat istirahat untuk model dan juga para kru lain. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi malas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana dan memandang ke arah laut.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ssi. Aku di minta Yoongi oppa memberikan script ini." Ujar Jungkook.

"Letakan saja dimeja." Balas Taehyung cuek dan mulai sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Jungkook yang mengerti pun kemudian meletakan lembaran script itu di atas meja kecil tepat di samping Taehyung duduk lalu beranjak pergi. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Taehyung.

"Ehh tunggu-tunggu!"

"Ne?"

"Tolong pesankan aku es kelapa muda. Aku haus." Perintah Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jungkook.

"Ne." Balas Jungkook lalu beranjak dari hadapan Taehyung untuk memesankan pesanan Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah berjalan hampir 10 menit di pinggir pantai itu dan ia belum juga menemukan tempat yang menjual kelapa muda. Ia pun cukup aneh dengan pesanan Taehyung. Kelapa muda? Apa di pulau Jeju ada yang menjual kelapa muda? Entahlah...

"Aku... Seperti mengenal orang itu..." ujar Jungkook entah kepada siapa saat melihat 2 orang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kedua orang itu nampak asik berbincang dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Mereka nampak mesra satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jungkook kembali menajamkan penglihatannya karena merasa penasaran dengan sang namja. Dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Dimana sang namja mengecup bibir sang yeoja dengan sangat mesra. Air mata pun berlomba-lomba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa amat sakit dan memukul-mukulnya. Berharap dengan cara itu, rasa sakit di dadanya akan berkurang.

"Oppa..." lirih Jungkook.

Tanpa di sadari namja itu melihat keberadaan Jungkook. Matanya pun terbelalak. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkookie?" Ujar namja itu memastikan jika ia benar-benar melihat Jungkook.

Tanpa membalas panggilan namja itu, Jungkook pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kembali ke lokasi pemotretan. Hatinya sudah benar-benar terasa sakit. Melihat tunanganmu bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di hadapanmu sendiri. Apa itu tidak menyakitkan?

"Jungkookie! Tunggu!" Teriak namja itu dan mencoba mengejar Jungkook namun belum sempat ia mengejarnya, yeoja di sampingnya sudah menarik tangannya dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Mian, Ryn.. Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya..." ujar namja itu dan mencoba melepaslan genggaman tangan sang yeoja.

"Tap- ya! Jung Hoseok!" Teriak yeoja itu kesal karena Hoseok sudah berlari mengejar Jungkook dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Ia menatap nanar punggung Hoseok yang semakin jauh dan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai... Gimana? Tambah kacau? Yaa aku akui tambah kacau chap ini.. mianhae..

Ceritanya pasaran? Kurang greget? Alurnya kecepetan? Gak nyambung? Ahhh mianmianmian mianhae..

Ide saya mandek sampe sini aja.. jadi apa FF ini pantas untuk di lanjut? Atau berenti smpai disini aja? Atau malah di remove aja?

Mian krn lama update. Saya banyak tugas jadi sibuk dan gak punya banyak waktu untuk nerusin FF" saya yang lain. Sekalinya update chapnya mengecewakan. Hahaha mungkin saya memang gak terlalu berbakat jadi author :(

Oke tanpa basa basi review yaa.. mian gabisa balas review kalian satu" tapi jujur aku udah baca semua kok review kalian :)

Oke, see you^^


End file.
